Just Another Boring Day
by ProtogirlT
Summary: What would happen in the year 2017 if we ran out of gas for cars. I just wanted to see what would happen if I suck Kenshin in this. Just to play around. R&R please. I just want to see what you people think.


Just Another Boring Day  
  
The year is 2017. Another boring day, no wait. I'm late! Grabbing my keys, I leap over the couch and head for the stable. I finally got my license and picked out a nice horse, a black Stallion one of the bests. I call him Jet. He's pretty fast when he wants to be. I have five speeding tickets to prove it. From looking at the sky, a storm might form latter in the day. I settled up Jet and I head for Koshiro's house.  
  
She has a horse too. In fact, she was the first at out school to get one. That sure made her popular. Up ahead, for some reason, Koshiro appears up ahead racing towards me. "What's the matter, Koshiro? I'm not that late am I."  
  
"No, it's Kenshin. He's lost control of Emerald again."  
  
"Emerald! I thought he go Sapphire back, yesterday!" We zip to Kenshin's house.  
  
"No, Sapphire's still at the vet! You know, she's getting new shoes today."  
  
"That's good for her, but that's not good for Kenshin. I told him not to use the Ford rentals!" Unfortunately, it didn't take long until we heard a siren behind us. That reminded me of the when I was seven before they ran out of gasoline.  
  
In 2008, it was $5 a gallon. It was just after the war with Iraq. Strangely it turned out they had burned more oil wells then expected. Soon the middle class couldn't afford it, at all or you could only get it on the black market. Finally they had to resort back to bikes and horses, but if you were anyone you had a horse.  
  
We stopped at the side of the road and the policeman stopped beside me. "Where's the fire ladies?" The policeman pulled of his helmet then gives a familiar Ha.  
  
"Shawn. not you again, don't you have anymore other speeding people to bother?"  
  
"What does this make Gigi, your 6th speeding ticket? Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Hey come on Shawn, this tike it's serious."  
  
"Let me guess. Jet saw that female horse he's so crazy about." I give Shawn a look of annoyance.  
  
"Noo, it's-" I didn't get to finish before there was hollering in the distance. It didn't take long to see who the howling was coming from. Emerald came up fast harboring a terrified Kenshin.  
  
"I can't stop her!" His eyes were wide with fright as he zooms past up; we all turned and try to catch up with Kenshin. As we got closer I could see that his hand was tangled in the reins. Shawn and I managed to get on either side of Kenshin. We grab the reins and get the angry horse to stop.  
  
"Kenshin, you ok?"  
  
"Thanks to you I do believe I am." He gives me a smile of relief.  
  
"Come on we still have to pick up Juliana!" Koshiro announces as she passes us but a lot slower this time. I release the reins, letting Kenshin ride along side Koshiro knowing she could help him if Emerald acted up again. I start off, but stop and look back at Shawn.  
  
"Go on, I'll let you slide this time since it really was an emergency." I smile at him and catch up with the others. We always pick up Juliana last, mostly because she lives closest to the school and second of all she had her horse revoked. Let's just say her yearly exceptions don't go so well. She's not good with horses. Wait that's an understatement; she's not good with animals period.  
  
We make it to Juliana's house. She was sitting on the curb when we made it to her. "Juliana, I see that you're upset that we're late, but I assure you it wasn't their fault entirely."  
  
"Never mind Kenshin" Juliana stands up obviously angry. "I wish you guys would quit playing around and actually get here on time." She climbs up on the back of Emerald. "You know if we have any more tardies we'll get Saturday Sack."  
  
"Don't worry Juliana. We have an hour left to get to school." I look at her as Kenshin and Juliana have their morning quarrel.  
  
"No we don't, you forget the traffic."  
  
"Don't worry; we can take to shortcut down the hill." Everyone looks at Kenshin like he was crazy. We all knew that the shortcut was also dangerous. There were thorn bushes everywhere and the path was very narrow. That was the worst place to ride a horse and the best place to get thrown off. Only the best riders could make it through there with maybe one or two scratches.  
  
I look at my watch as we headed for the highway and to my dismay Juliana was right traffic was dreadful. We all look at Kenshin. All he had was a big smile on his face. Regretfully we went to the hill. Looking down reminded me the first big drop of a rollercoaster. Juliana, Koshiro, and I were all doubtful, not for ourselves, but for Kenshin. Without Sapphire he was susceptible to be thrown of easily.  
  
Well, our suspicions were confirmed when we started down the hill. The first bush we passed easily then a dog jumped out scaring Emerald. Juliana got thrown off as she roared up. Luckily Koshiro and I grabbed her arms before she fell. Juliana climbs on with Koshiro and we race after Kenshin. The hill was long with the creek at the end. We were catching up fast since I was closer reached for the reins.  
  
"Almost there" I grabbed, but to my dismay I grabbed Emerald's hair instead of the reins. Emerald stopped alright. First she reared up then bucked throwing Kenshin forward. He landed in the creek. Koshiro stops and we all help Kenshin out of the creep and go to school. Luckily Kenshin brought a change of clothes just in case. Guess what, we were tardy. We all got Saturday sack, and we all got grounded for two weeks. Just another boring day. 


End file.
